Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions. Also less frequently asked questions. Also information on purchases and droprates. * Why can I not auto battle? Answer: At team level 20* you will unlock the 'Trooper' section. It is these troopers who actually do your auto battles, and not the slimes you control in a regular defence. These troopers will also fight with you when not auto battling. Their AI is quite good, and they gain any bonuses you've put into them. For instance, if you have 3 stars worth of damage into a pistol slime, the trooper will have that increase as well. Further, you can use a slime as a trooper -and- as your own attacker, so it is possible to have two of one type of unit in a fight at once. Trooper slimes also appear in your second and last defence lines should the first line be breached. If you are struggling and new, here are some gifts from SSICOSM, that can be entered in the 'coupon' button: openevent slimeandssico Some information from SSICOSM: 1. Since the update on 4th of June, the efficiency of auto-play mode has increased. 2. As your team level increases, the attack damage of your Slime team gets more powerful. (Trooper & Captain Slimes, turret) 3. Having a higher team level isnt always a good thing. Because Guardian battles get tougher according to your team level as well as the number of Guardians you capture, it's a balance that needs to be maintained carefully.* *The Guardians you collect from the shop do not affect the level of Guardian battles. 4. There are stages in which you must fight against enemies with Guardians, which is called ‘Guardian battle’. Guardians show randomly and you can capture the guardian if you win. 5. You can get a 5-minute gold drop rate buff by watching ad for limited times. If you are really interested in playing the game, purchasing ad removal item is recommended. Using this purchase this users can receive 3 times fixed gold drop rate without watching the ads and 10 Gems is also a bonus. *This is a lifetime purchase. You only need to purchase this once. However, you may need to watch one ad every 24 hours. There was a bit of a language barrier during this discussion, but I believe that's how it works. 7. Enemy boss Slimes drop Gems with a chance of 5% which can be increased up to 10% by upgrading gem drop rate at Shop. 8. For Artifacts, When Enemy boss Slime is defeated, there is a chance to drop to items/artifacts at each stage after 20 and higher than Slime team level by at least 1 level. The drop rate starts at 20% but it can be increased to 50% by clearing stages at least 50 levels higher than your team level. 9. For Weapons, enemy boss Slimes drop items after stage 20 as long as the stage number is higher than the team level. If you are team level 22, for instance, you can only drop items above stage 23. The drop rate starts at 5% but it can be increased up to 15% by upgrading and clearing stages which are at least 50 levels higher than your team level. 10. When clearing a stage, you can only receive one item; either a weapon or gem or an artifact. 11. Artifact of guardians that are not selected cannot be acquired even if they are dropped. If you bring along Eism, artifacts belonging to other guardians that are not Eism cannot be gained. 12. The Guardian's equipment is only dropped through a relay mode. Each device has a level of 1 to 9 and the rating can be randomly reset with a diamond and a medal. Depending on the level, the equipment boosts the Guardian buff by 2% to 18%. If you acquire all the equipment of a Guardian, an additional 10% Guardian buff is granted. The Guardian equipment drop rate starts at 20% and can be increased up to 40% through upgrading item in the shop. Additionally, the drop rate continues to increase by 1% for every 250 stages and another 4% jump for every 1000 stages. The maximum drop rate is 80%. The difficulty of relay mode is a bit high and you can acquire a dropped item which is only for the Guardian you select. Therefore I hope you will not jump into Relay mode rashly, which can be ended up with wasting your Gems. 14. Random duo is the mode that can give Slimes an additional attack damage buff. You only play with two randomly selected Slimes for the one whole stage. When clearing a stage, two Slimes will receive a extra attack damage. The higher the stage, the greater the attack buff. Be cautious when playing on duo mode since it is features a higher difficulty than normal control mode. Also, since it is a random team of slimes, the randomly selected combination may be harder to work with. 15. When you clear a stage on random duo mode, your reward is an increased blessing buff for the Guardian you select. 16. Both Shop items of Slime Rank increase and Guardian Rank buff are for the upgrading on blessings you gain from Random duo mode. If you're just starting out, remember this is mostly useless until later. 17. The reward from auto-play mode is 1/10 of those from control(Off-auto-play) mode. 18. You can possess up to 100,00,000 gold. 19. Health recovery blessing from Guardian is minimal. Even if you don’t see any changes, no need to worry. It is totally normal but it still works. 20. My answer for the common question : what are my favorite Slimes? Is this. - for Long range : Sniper or crossbow slime - for Short range : Scythe Slime (conducted by 핑크빛깔딸기우유. 2017.6.5 from 15Slimes blog)